vogim_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Bulb Traps
Omega Bulb Mini-Trap: Crafted using 4 Omega Bulb Roots+2 Omega Bulb Petals Traps ennemies and deals damage. (2.5 ATK) If the ennemy has 6 HP+ and can't take damage, the Omega Bulb Mini-Trap breaks itself! Can be bought/sold from/to Raxik! Rare Omega Bulb Mini-Trap: Crafted using 4 Rare Omega Bulb Roots+2 Rare Omega Bulb Petals Trap them, then deal damage! (3.75 ATK); Lures creatures that are attracted to Light. If the ennemy has 30.3675 HP+ and can't take damage, the Rare Omega Bulb Mini-Trap breaks itself! Can be bought/sold from/to Raxik for 7 Liash OR 70 points/4 Liash! Omega Bulb Trap: Crafted using 8 Omega Bulb Roots+4 Omega Bulb Petals+10 Omega Bulb Seed Traps ennemies and deals damage. (5 ATK); the smell of the seeds, will also attract Omega Bulb Predators. If the ennemy has 24 HP+ and can't take damage, the Omega Bulb Trap breaks itself! Can be bought/sold from/to Raxik for 10 Liash OR 100 points/6 Liash! Rare Omega Bulb Trap: Crafted using: 8 Rare Omega Bulb Roots+4 Rare Omega Bulb Petals+10 Rare Omega Bulb Seed Traps ennemies and deals damage. (7.5 ATK); the smell of the seeds and the light, will also attract Omega Bulb Predators, and creatures lured by the light! If the ennemy has 123.57 HP+ anc can't take damage, the Rare Omega Bulb Trap breaks itself! Can be bought/sold from/to Raxik for 14 Liash OR 140 points/8 Liash! Omega Bulb Mini-Desert-Trap: Crafted using 1 Omega Bulb Mini-Trap+100 Desert Crawler Spikes Traps ennemies and deals damage. (2.5 ATK), can be placed in Desert Related Biomes! If the ennemy has 6 HP+ and can't take damage, the Omega Bulb Mini-Desert-Trap breaks itself! Can be bought/sold from/to Raxik for 6 Liash/60 Points OR 3 Liash Rare Omega Bulb Mini-Desert-Trap: Crafted using 1 Rare Omega Bulb Mini-Trap+100 Desert Crawler Spikes Trap them, then deal damage! (3.75 ATK), can be placed in Desert Related Biomes! If the ennemy has 30.3675 HP+ and can't take damage, the Rare Omega Bulb Mini-Desert-Trap breaks itself! Can be bought/sold from/to Raxik for 8 Liash OR 80 points/4 Liash! Omega Bulb Desert-Trap: Crafted using 1 Omega Bulb Trap+1 Sea Ghost Potion+250 Desert Crawler Spikes Traps ennemies and deals damage. (5 ATK); the smell of the seeds, will also attract reptiles. Can be placed in the desert. If the ennemy has 24 HP+ and can't take damage, the Omega Bulb Desert-Trap breaks itself! Can be bought/sold from/to Raxik for 11 Liash OR 110 points/5 Liash! Rare Omega Bulb Desert-Trap: Crafted using: 1 Rare Omega Bulb Trap+1 Sea Ghost Potion+250 Desert Crawler Spikes Traps ennemies and deals damage. (7.5 ATK); the smell of the seeds will also attract Omega Bulb Predators. Can be placed in the desert. If the ennemy has 123.57 HP+ anc can't take damage, the Rare Omega Bulb Desert-Trap breaks itself! Can be bought/sold from/to Raxik for 15 Liash OR 150 points/8 Liash! Delta Bulb Trap: Crafted using: 2 Delta Bulb Cut Roots+2 Delta Bulb Petals+75 Rocks+1 Ultima-Elemental-Reactor+1 Natural Origin Tree This trap is alive, and will trap and kill anything that comes near it, its stats are: * HP: 62.5 HP * DEF: 5.625 DEF * ATK: 5 ATK * Type: Defensive * Species: Plants (Omega Bulbs) * Attributs: Neutral; Nature; Ice; Dark * Mass: 12.5 Kg * SAT: 500 Not only that, it's also half the size too! Therefor, it won't be as effective as an actual REAL Delta Bulb, nevertheless, it does a pretty good job anyway. If the enemy has 60 HP+, doesn't take damage, and has over 100 Kg, the trap will automatically break. Delta Bulb Desert-Trap: Crafted using: 1 Delta Bulb Trap+1000 Underdesert Crawler Spikes+1 Water Soul Same as the Delta Bulb Trap, can be put in the desert. If the enemy has 60 HP+, doesn't take damage, and has over 100 Kg, the trap will automatically break.